


Your Love

by Camiskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiskies/pseuds/Camiskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up to his sunshine and a life-changing question. (I know it's short but I hope it's worth it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love

It was a lazy afternoon for Harry and Niall; an afternoon of cuddling in their shorts on a messy mattress, pillows askew under their bedheads and blankets crumpled below there feet because they shared all the warmth they needed. They laid tangled in each other's embrace exchanging loving gazes, gentle kisses and soft giggles as they whispered sweet nothings against one another's lips. They breathed each other in and soaked up all the beauty of the other as the orange glow of the setting sun streamed through the curtains hanging over the window and added a sort of fairytale radiance to the scene.

"I love you, Harry Styles," Niall sighed out as his baby blue eyes grew as lazy as he was and shut away from Harry's dreamy green stare. Harry's perfect pink lips curled into a heart-stopping smile before untangling himself from Niall's limbs and rolling out of the bed.

"Gee wiz, Niall. I love you, too," Niall mumble to himself, though Harry could obviously hear it, with possibly the worst Harry impression ever achieved. Harry chucked with a pouty smirk as his long fingers pulled at the handle of his bedside table and the wooden drawer screeched slightly with every tug till it was cracked enough for Harry's gigantic hand to fit inside. He reached in and grabbed something but made sure not to let Niall see, then bumped the drawer closed with his thigh as he stood up. His tall, lean, inked-up body strutted around the bed and to the window on Niall's side and Niall's eyes followed Harry, turning over in the messy bed and propping up on his elbows. His curiosity was now perked by what Harry was hiding in his over-sized hands and he continued to watch the long-haired boy's every move.

"Oh, I do love you, Niall Horan," Harry smiled to himself as he peeked out of the curtains then threw them open, the amber light now pouring into the room with full strength.

"So so very much," Harry finished. Niall's eyes flinched shut at the sudden burst of brightness, his eyes having been adjusted to the dim orangy glow that the room was filled with before, but the corners of his mouth still turned up at the words. Niall tried to blink his eyes open for them to adjust, but Harry's body blocked out the light and allowed Niall to get his eyes open completely. He sat up and dropped his legs over the edge of the bed as Harry came closer step by step. Niall reached out as soon as Harry was close enough, and pulled him in the rest of the way. His arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist and rested his cheek right on the big butterfly tattoo that took up most of his upper abdomen. Harry combed his fingers fondly through Niall's messy blonde hair and the older boy looked up from below, his stubbly chin now where his cheek was resting. Harry looked down at him and the smile just grew bigger to the point that it was starting to hurt his dimpled cheeks. Niall returned the smile and Harry moved his hands down from the boy's hair to cup his face, then bent down to press a loving kiss to his soft lips. As they lost themselves in the warmth and passion of the kiss, Harry lowered himself down to his knees in front of his love. Niall's eyes opened as their lips parted and Harry looked up into them. The warm amber flooding into the room caressed and embraced the cool blue of Niall's eyes in a way that nearly literally took Harry's breath away, but he needed his breath for this moment.

"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered with such a look of pure amazement and admiration on his face. He slid his hand under Niall's left one and laced their fingers together.

"Of all the places we've been, of all the things we've seen, I've never seen anything quite as beautiful as you," Harry continued, his eyes trained on his staggering boyfriend's face, watching his cheeks blush a delicate pink.

"I have never never loved anything quite like I love you and," Harry paused, Niall's eyes growing glossy with tears of overwhelming love. Harry brought Niall's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on each of his knuckles.

"Niall James Horan," Harry began one last time. Niall hummed as he just blinked his eyes shut for a moment to wipe the tears that were tickling at his lashes, and when he opened them, Harry's face held brilliant green eyes that sparkled with hope and that heart-stopping dimpled grin again, but something drew his gaze a bit further down to their hands. He had to bite his lip when he caught Harry's fingertips on each side of a ring that he had just finished slipping down Niall's ring finger. Niall's eyes only lingered for half a second before flashing back to Harry's in disbelief.

"If your not too busy, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry finished. Niall's jaw dropped and he quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth, his eyes flashing back down to their hands then at the band wrapped around his ring finger. It wasn't big or showy, not something he blew all his money on just cause he could. It was sleek, smooth and silver, then something caught his eye. With Harry's hand still in his, he lifted it closer and on the band was an engraved Claddagh with a small diamond right in the center of the heart. Niall's eyes spilled over with tears and almost forgot how to breathe. He squeezed Harry's hand as he finally relocated his air supply, nodding frantically as he wiped away tears with the back of his other hand that were causing his blurry vision and he sniffled before flashing a dazzling smile and chuckling with continued disbelief.

"Y-yes, Harry! A tousand times yes!" He finally answered, chuckling an "oh my god" as he threw his arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller young man, pulling him down into his lap and holding each other like they'd never let go. Then, without a word, they swore to each other that they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me your feedback or what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
